


Casual Sex

by IsysSkeeter



Series: Harrymort Prompt [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Casual Sex, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/IsysSkeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Prompt:</strong> The Second Wizarding war with Voldemort is dwindling down and peace contracts are being drawn between Light and Dark. Harry however doesn't concern himself with war anymore and is living peacefully in London. One night, on one of his peaceful nightly walks, he meets Voldemort who proposes Harry to spend one night with him. However, they weren't to know the consequences of that casual one night's sex.</p><p>It's up to you to decide what those consequences will be... Pregnancy, soul-bonding, etc...</p><p>1/3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stillnight (fanfiction.net)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Stillnight+%28fanfiction.net%29).



> **Spoilers:**  if you don't know the books from HP, go read them!
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Prompt by**  Stillnight
> 
>  **Pairing:**  HP/LV, HP/TMR
> 
>  **Warnings:**  minor character death, slash, casual sex, mpreg
> 
>  **Nr words:**  2.261
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> * * *

**Prompts - Voldemort/Harry (Harrymort slash) Facebook Group Page**

**–Casual Sex–**

They said you are the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, you have to fight our wars, you have to fight for us. That's what they said. But a teenager is still just a child and people tend to forget that when they are caring about themselves, even if such teenager is older for his age he still is just a child. So after Dumbledore's death, killed by his own protégé Severus Snape, everyone turned for Harry Potter for help. Harry was only 16 not yet of age at the time, he looked at the Minister and at the journalist waiting for his answer and gave the only suggestion a person his age could give at the time "Make a deal with him, stop this war". There was quite the scandal after that. How could Harry Potter, their Chosen One, their Light Lord, decide to make a deal with the Dark Lord himself?

People tend to only care about themselves and always expect a hero to save their ass and when the person they put their hopes on doesn't act as they expect they put the blame on the person.

By the time Harry arrived his Uncles house that summer he had already received a dozen howlers and others letters trying to rationalize with Harry to rethink his actions that would lead to their demise. And when Harry made 17 and the blood wards around the house disappeared and some 'friends' came to fetch him… He was gone. According to his Uncle the Freak had left their perfect un-freak house the very first day he arrived.

The Minister still tried to keep his way but when Voldemort become even more vicious after the news came out of the Boy Who Lived mistreat at the hands of muggles there wasn't much he could do but to agree to a deal.

**–CS–**

"Here we are…" The black haired male said with a smile in place. He was carrying a carrying case and laid it on the counter where he opened the lid to show the costumer. "Leo is all good and ready, sir. Aren't you, big boy?" the black haired, green eyed male asked to the dog which barked back while waving its leg happily.

The costumer smiled and petted the dog happily.

"I was so worried. It's good that he is back to health. You really are a magic worker."

"I do my best. It was quite easy actually, nothing that a long night sleep wouldn't fix."

"Nonsense. Now how much do I owe you, and don't dare to tell me like last time that it's nothing!"

When the costumer and his restored to health dog left the house the black haired man sighed and leaned down behind the counter to fetch the owl treats. The black haired male approached a white owl that he had in the room and gave her the owls' treats, he's only companion. The doorbell rang, making the man almost groan but he managed to control and instead a huge smile spread over on his face before he turned and approached the counter.

"In what may I help you?" he asked nicely.

A tall black clothed man approached and laid a huge snake on the counter. The black haired male looked at the snake - that barely fit on the counter - that apparently had a huge belly…

"I was told you are the best when it comes to animals. My pet is sick, she must have eat something that did her some wrong or something, truth is that she can't digest it and it is stuck inside her."

The black haired man had to will his chuckle away and took a hand to the 'pet' and petted its head. It was a splendid animal that much he could tell.

"I see… I don't think there is much I can do with the indigestion, maybe just reduce with the big food."

"Excuse me?"

"May I ask if your 'pet' is female?"

There was a silence as the man assimilated what the black haired man had said until…

"She's pregnant?"

"Yes, sir. She must be about to lay her snakelings. If you want I can deliver them but normally such big animals prefer to do it by themselves on their nests."

The black haired man looked up to the costumer with a smile, he couldn't quite decipher the face but probably the hood and the sunglasses helped to conceal his face. The costumer looked up at the black haired green eyed male with a sneer, or what he supposed was a sneer, and was probably ready to mistreat him when he suddenly stopped.

"Anything else?"

There was a huge silence before the man grabbed the snake and left. The young male sighed and passed a hand through his hair. Some costumers were really dumb. He approached the door and closed it, locking it. He really wasn't with mind enough for any more annoying costumer that day.

**–CS–**

"Here you go." The black haired male looked up confused as the bartender served him a drink. "A man in black over there paid this one for the raven emerald." The bartender explained, pointing with his head to a man by the counter.

"Thank you."

The bartended nodded and left. The black haired picked the drink and showed it to the stranger in thanks before taking a sip. It wasn't the first time people bought him drinks. It probably wouldn't be the last either. Returning down to his notebook he felt more than saw the stranger approach and sit before him.

"May I know your name?" the voice was smooth and deep.

"Who wants to know?" he asked instead not looking up from his notebook that he was writing on.

"Tom."

It was such a simply answer, but the black haired male hadn't expected an answer. He was used to the person to keep asking for his name over and over until they gave up and would move onto what they really wanted off him instead of a straight answer. He looked up to the stranger, it was the man from the other day. The pregnant snake guy.

"Harry. How's your pet?"

"She's good. Full of moods and desires, now that she understood her 'illness' and is taking advantage of that."

Harry grinned amused.

"You talk as if she was your wife." He argued and drank a gulp of his drink.

"More like my big Sister."

Harry hummed.

"Have one of those… my owl is practically my big Sister or even Mother with the way she looks after me. Although you must be the very first costumer I hear talking about their pet as if they could actually understand their language."

It was stupid actually. He knew there was one language that would allow people to speak to snakes… but only two people in the whole world managed to speak it. Harry himself, also known as Harry Potter, and the infamous Lord Voldemort. And the chances that this man was actually Lord Voldemort was atrocious. Voldemort would kill him on sight for sure. Even if Harry had left the Wizardry World behind it still looked for him.

"She may not speak English but she sure can express her quite viciously." Tom retorted, making Harry snicker. Just the idea of that big snake with a temper was hilarious. "Do you came here often?"

Harry shrugged.

"Every night." He answered truthfully.

"Why?"

Harry shrugged again and looked to what he had scribed into his notebook, knowing full well that to any other person he was drawing considering how many times Hermione had screamed his ears off because of his lack of classes notes. It was quite hard for him to actually write in English now that he thought about it. That's what happens when you write almost full time in Parselscript.

"Where do you live?" Harry looked up with a raised eyebrow. "It's getting late, I'll walk with you there."

"I don't have a house." Harry admitted and wondered why he had said that.

The man stood and pulled Harry up, pulling him with him out the bar and grabbing Harry's notebook on their way out.

"How many hours do you normally stay in that seat until you find someone ready to share a bed with you?"

Harry wondered how the man knew so much, could he have talked with the bartender.

"Normally if until close I haven't find anyone the bartender lets me sleep in the couch."

"Don't you have enough money for a house?"

"All the money I win goes for the animals I treat and for the shop." Harry answered with a shrug.

Harry frowned when he saw Tom pulling him inside a hotel, with no issues he got them a room and pulled Harry to the lift.

"It is a dangerous life your run by." Tom hissed.

Harry shrugged and the lift doors opened and the two left going for their room. Harry entered looking around wide eyed at the amount, the silk, the huge bed…

"Having fun?" Tom's voice asked and Harry blushed, realizing he had jumped on the bed. "Don't be embarrassed, some people nowadays things is for others a luxury."

Harry nodded laying down on the bed looking at the ceiling. It was a really good bed.

"I normally don't ask this, but… what did it?" Harry wondered out loud, making Tom hum inquisitively from wherever he was around the room. "The reason for you to want to fuck me?"

There was a silence that Harry wondered if he had been too direct. Some men did like to pretend that it was not supposed to happen after all.

"When did you start to sleep around for a roof over your head?" was the returning question.

"I had a girlfriend, we broke up and I moved away… instead of dealing with my feelings I started to wake up in random people houses every morning."

A body sat on Harry's side on the bed.

"And when did it pass to men?"

"Was drunk. No cute girls ready to let me stay in…" Harry shrugged not looking away from the ceiling.

There was a hum that Harry found rather uncharacteristic from Tom and then Tom was with an arm on each side of Harry's head and kissing him.

"Who needs a cute girl when they have you warming their bed?"

Harry smiled while a blush spread over his cheeks, he wasn't that used to this quite of compliments.

"Are you going to take those sunglasses and that hood off? It is a little odd, although people do have some odd kinks."

But before Harry could continue Tom kissed him again, pinning him to the bed. So no taking off the 'mask'.

Harry had been with a quite 'few' men some liked to pin Harry down and take their share and be done with it, others were more careful and made sure Harry enjoyed it. But Tom… Tom surpassed any other Harry ever taken before. He managed to make the make sure Harry is enjoying and the pin down and the fuck so hard Harry won't be able to walk straight in the morning so well together that Harry wondered how that could be possible.

**–CS–**

Harry smiled amused at seeing Tom enter the bar and approach, sitting at his side.

"Again?" He couldn't help but ask the black haired grey eyed man before him.

"I told you, who would want a cute girl when they could have you warming their bed?" the man retorted yet once again.

Harry grinned and raised his glass.

"You pay then."

"Don't I always?" Tom retorted with a smirk before grabbing Harry's hand over the table.

It was a simple movement but it always gave Harry the butterflies. Harry never really understood why Tom hidden his beautiful face until after their first time and probably never would've.

**–CS–**

Voldemort looked at Harry Potter as the young male slept on their bed in the muggle suite in the hotel he had practically bought for him and Harry. Harry wanted to live a muggle life and as much as Voldemort sneered at the idea he wouldn't stop him. Harry didn't need to know that the reason 'Tom' only took his sunglasses out the next day was that whatever had happened during their casual sex had re-emerged all his horcrux in his body making him almost whole and giving him his old looks back.

Voldemort looked from the window back to his male lover. Yes, Harry didn't need to know that his Tom was actually Lord Voldemort. Harry didn't need to know that the reason 'Tom' kept returning every night was that the idea of another man taking what was his angered him… even if this was supposed to only be casual sex to Voldemort it was so much more. After all… Dark Lord's don't share beds with anyone. And Harry didn't need to know that Voldemort had located every male and female Harry had had sex with prior and had killed them… Dark Lord's don't share at all!

Voldemort smirked at hearing Harry groan as he moved on the bed. Harry would probably have to use his magic in the morning so he would manage to walk and pass it on as if it had been nothing. Voldemort approached and laid again on the bed passing an arm over Harry's chest where a little round was starting to appear. Voldemort wondered if he should warn Harry that it's not just females snakes that can get pregnant…

**The End!**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi
> 
> This is a prompt idea given by  _ **Stillnight**_  on Voldemort/Harry (Harrymort slash) Facebook Group Page, hope it is good enough ^_^
> 
> If you want to find the group just look for Voldemort/Harry (Harrymort slash) on Google or Facebook, I'm sure you'll find it.
> 
> ~Isys
> 
> * * *
> 
> Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions:  **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


End file.
